Sweet Addiction
by dopekarls
Summary: Ella hablaba como una dominante, pero se comportaba como una sumisa.
1. No soy adicta al sexo

Hola qué tal, bueno sí sí, odienme por no actualizar Teen Diva y la wea, pero no es que sea una gran escusa ni nada, pero mi hermoso padre me quitó el internet, y tuve que esperar como una semana para que vuelva, mientras robaba el wi-fi de mi tía, qué pobre por dios.

Y nada, aquí traje una nueva historia que se trata sólo y completamente de los azules. Se me ocurrió una vez en la madrugada cuando no podía dormir por el insomnio. Eh, bueno, aquí está. Y por favor, están advertidos de que tiene lemmon, no me responsabilizo de traumas ni nada por el estilo xD.

Advertencias: Lemmon, Lime, Pedofilia, UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno, No romance.

Miyako tiene 16 y Boomer 21 años.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>•.¸● Sweet Addiction ●¸.•<strong>

En toda su vida, Miyako siempre estuvo conforme consigo misma más que nadie. Siendo así, ella no tenía problema en andar por toda su casa semi desnuda o en ropa interior, no le veía algún problema caminar por todos lados completamente "libre" como ella lo escribía. Viviendo sólo con su madre y abuela en un gran hogar, ella habría salido fuera de su casa igualmente si no hubiera sido porque su madre le informó que eso no era socialmente aceptable. Miyako solo se sentía segura con su propia piel, y nunca le vio algo malo a estar desnuda, nunca fue embarazoso para su persona, solo natural y cómodo con ella.

Cuando la rubia era pequeña, su mentalidad de estar "libre y cómoda" se quedó con ella, era obvio. Especialmente en situaciones como su clase de salud y anatomía, donde todos se avergonzaban, incomodaban y querían irse cuando el tema a discutir y tratar era el sexo por primera vez. Como sea, Miyako no se avergonzaba, incomodaba o tenía ganas de irse cuando trataba de sexo. Ella simplemente era curiosa y estaba intrigada, pero desde que no era "socialmente aceptable" discutir sobre el sexo libremente, ella decidió investigar por sí misma.

Comenzó a "investigar" sobre el sexo a una corta edad, porque ella descubrió su sexualidad antes de lo "normal". Desde que en su hogar se podía hablar abiertamente sobre la sexualidad, Miyako tenía solo trece y medio cuando aceptó que empezaba a gustar de chicos de grados mayores que ella. Un día llegó a casa y le contó a su madre sobre un lindo chico que le ganaba por 2 años de edad, y aunque su mamá no estaba de acuerdo en que tuviera esos gustos, aceptó y supuso que solo era un pequeño enamoramiento que había tenido su hija en la edad de la ilusión, había conversado con ella sobre lo bonito que era enamorarse y todas esas cosas. Aunque eso no fuera todo lo que tenía en la cabeza su pequeña hija.

Así que sí, quizás Miyako no era tan diferente a las típicas chicas de trece años. Pero ella estaba extremadamente feliz y cómoda consigo misma, tenía todas las amigas que quería y llamaba mucho la atención de la población estudiantil masculina a esa corta edad.

Pasando el tiempo, la gente podría argumentar que Miyako se expuso muy a temprana edad al sexo y cuán cómodo ella lo hacía ver, y por tales razones, a ella le gustaba el sexo, mucho. Desde el momento en el cual a ella le gustó y se interesó en este tema. Entonces, ella comenzó a explorar, como cualquier persona de catorce años, siendo curiosa abrió un link que le habían enviado de broma por e-mail, encontrándose con una de esas páginas de contenido adulto, entiéndase pornografía. Un video de dos personas consumando un acto sexual, simplemente. Rápidamente cerró la ventana y el video en este, aunque la curiosidad la venció y volvió a abrir el link viendo el video nuevamente, era extraño ver ese tipo de cosas, pero según lo que había investigado antes era totalmente natural y normal. Había descubierto un nuevo tipo de cosas, el _masturbarse_ y acariciarse.

Así que un año después, una Miyako con quince años, ya desarrollada y llamando aún más la atención de los chicos de la escuela, ya no era una niña, era una adolescente muy linda y como la llamaban sus compañera "perfecta". Entonces, al terminar una de las prácticas del equipo de fútbol americano, se acercó a uno de los jugadores, según todas las chicas el mayor de todos y el más sexy, preguntándole si la acompañaba un momento a un lugar más privado, sucediendo _eso_, y así ocurrió.

Desde eso, la oji azul era muy entusiasta en aprender más y tener más experiencias como esa. Y lo hizo, Miyako estuvo con muchos diferentes chicos alrededor de un año pero nunca tuvieron sexo actualmente. Siendo así, ella aprendió mucho, y constantemente su apetito sexual crecía haciéndola sentirse más de lo que era. La rubia sabía que eran varios los chicos que la deseaban, nadie podía resistirse a sus hermosos ojos celestes, su perfecto rostro que mostraba inocencia pero no era así, sus labios rosados naturalmente, su largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas que le llegaban hasta la cadera con pequeñas ondas en las puntas, lo cual la hacía ver más inocente aún, y por supuesto su cuerpo, a pesar de tener sólo quince años, su cuerpo destacaba entre sus compañeras, haciéndola más atractiva. Al tener todo esto de su lado, ella aprendió el arte de la seducción. Más que todo, Miyako sabía que no importaba que tan joven era, ella siempre iba a ser la perdición y tentación de varios de sus compañeros mayores, y de su edad.

Esto era tan prominente, no sólo se limitaba en la escuela, iba a diferentes fiestas y ella coqueteaba con cualquier persona que le parecía mayor y atractiva, las personas de su escuela recurrían también a ese tipo de fiestas, viéndola a ella en ese tipo de situación frente a todo el mundo. Miyako rápidamente tuvo una reputación, ella simplemente lo ignoró. Se ganaba las miradas de deseo por varios chicos de su lugar de estudios, eso le gustaba más aún. Cada advertencia de un maestro, o un sucio insulto de las zorras celosas de sus compañeras de la clase no le afectaban, le daba igual desde que ella supo que todos tendrían una reacción sobre ella y sus actos, algo que ella buscaba. Quería que supieran sobre su pervertido ser, y eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Más o menos como en octubre de ese mismo año, Miyako tuvo un novio llamado Cody que tenía dos años más que ella, 17. Cody no fue el primero en tener sexo con ella, pero él fue la persona que ayudó a Miyako a descubrir los puntos más sensibles en su cuerpo. Él era delicado con la rubia en la cama, haciéndola disfrutar de esa sensibilidad que tenía ella, Cody estaba feliz de tener una novia con sus mismos gustos en el sexo. La oji azul reconoció sus puntos débiles inmediatamente después de que tuvieran sexo, eso hizo que Miyako se entendiera más a ella misma mucho mejor. Cuando ellos hablaron sobre por qué ella tenía esa sensibilidad, y sobre cuáles eran los puntos débiles que le gustaban, se pusieron de acuerdo en encontrar por qué la sensibilidad de la chica. Él se controlaría más, y a ella le gustaba ser una pervertida.

Miyako era sensible, todo su cuerpo era el que respondía por todo lo que sentía. Es casi como sentir más de lo que los demás sienten, y eso es porque ella era muy sensible teniendo sexo, especialmente cuando era más intenso. La rubia gemía y temblaba cada vez que sus pezones eran tocados, y un simple jalón a su cabello le hacía gritar y suplicar por más. Ella amaba ser controlada. Su personalidad era naturalmente de sumisa, y de eso se trataba a lo largo de su vida sexual. Ella siempre se venía fuertemente cuando era tomada o simplemente cuando le decían que hacer. Miyako seguía cualquier orden que le dieran, no importaba cual. Después de seguir las órdenes, ella acompañaba esos complementos que la hacían sentir bien. Así es como le gustaban los orgasmos abnegados y la simulación también. Alguien que controlara cuando ella podía y no podía tener un orgasmo, y que mientras ella piense que ya no puede más, siempre le hiciera seguir. Y que al final tuviera el valor de, con un grandioso orgasmo y los complementos darle todo el placer que quiera sin tomar importancia a lo que pase después.

También estaba el hecho de que a Miyako le gustaba ser una pervertida. A ella le encantaba lo caliente que se le escuchaba cuando hablaba sucio, especialmente cuando follaba. Le gustaba ser ruidosa en la cama, también le gustaba cuando la gente sabía sobre su vida sexual y sus pervertidas tendencias, la hacían sentir segura de sí misma. Además, le gustaba ser marcada ya sean por chupetones o cualquier otra marca de sexo, o simplemente que todos supieran que ella había tenido sexo. Amaba sentirse dominada, que todos tuvieran una visión pervertida de ella. Miyako tenía la tendencia de ponerles apodos cariñosos con un toque de perversidad a los chicos con los que estaba, solo lo hacía para para hacer que todo se vuelva más caliente.

Así que tal vez fue todo eso por los cual ella es una adicta al sexo.

Pasando el tiempo, cuando las vacaciones habían terminado y era tiempo de volver a la escuela, Cody y Miyako acababan de romper su relación hace un mes y medio, en todo ese tiempo ella no había tenido sexo, por lo cual apenas vio a uno de los chicos de grado mayor por los pasillos, lo llevó hasta el baño para damas y lo metió dentro, así es como empezó. No es como le hubiera gustado empezar las clases, pero Miyako estaba necesitada y el chico caliente, y bueno, empezaron a hacerlo dentro de uno de los sanitarios. Aunque se escuchó la puerta del baño de damas abrirse, no les importó y continuaron con lo suyo. Mientras el conserje se preguntaba que eran esos extraños sonidos, pero no quiso averiguar más de lo que debía, así que salió para llamar a una de las profesoras, ya que era el baño para señoritas.

-Mierda… – susurró la rubia mientras salía del chico y lo empujaba para que saliera de ahí – Vete, no quiero que nos metan en problemas, ¡Vete! – lo sacó del baño y se metió nuevamente en un sanitario.

Estaba enojada, aún no habían terminado y ella seguía excitada. Así que despacio puso su mano bajo su falda y comenzó a acariciarse, el calor aumentó y ya no solo se acariciaba, si no que había metido un dedo dentro de su feminidad y comenzaba a darse placer a sí misma. Soltaba altos suspiros y gemía fuertemente, sin importarle lo que fuera a pasar. La puerta se abrió, pero ella no se preocupó, ya que había puesto seguro a la puerta del sanitario, o eso creía, pues habían abierto esta vez la puerta del sanitario, y delante de ella estaba una profesora con una cara horrorizada. La rubia paró de darse atención y miró a la profesora cerrando las piernas rápidamente.

Genial, su reputación de pervertida, más lo que la maestra acababa de ver significaba un castigo, y uno muy severo.

* * *

><p>De esa manera, Miyako fue derivada a ir a terapia con su madre los lunes en las tardes. Su castigo fue que consiguiera ayuda desde que en la escuela acordaron que ella era una "adicta al sexo" y aparentemente los "adictos al sexo" deben ir a terapia para ser ayudados.<p>

-Esto es una porquería. Yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie. – dijo una enojada Miyako a su madre, con la música de fondo reproduciéndose en la sala de espera. Ella pensaba que por ser terapia la música no sería tan alta, pero en este caso no.

-Querida, no tengo opción. Es esto o que te expulsen de la escuela, ¿recuerdas? De todos modos, la terapia podría ser buena para ti. Hablar sobre tus, uhm, costumbres. – respondió la madre de ella rápidamente. Su tono avergonzado y penoso en su rostro hacía ver obvio que ella estaba incómoda con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Miyako no quería culparla, no lo haría. Ella tiene dieciséis años, y es su hija, nadie querría saber que su hija tiene una sexualidad activa, muy activa en el caso de Miyako. Y nadie querría llamar de la escuela de su hija para explicar que su aparentemente inocente hijita fue encontrada masturbándose en el baño, y antes follando con un chico.

La peor parte de todo es que ella luce demasiado inocente. Sus mejillas se mantienen como las de un pequeño bebé, ella siempre ha tenido cara de niña pequeña, y su cabello que lo llevaba en dos colitas tan inocentes añadía más a la imagen. Pero su cuerpo era diferente, tenía una estrecha cintura, muy bien proporcionada, sus piernas eran largas y su trasero era firme, su busto no era demasiado grande ni pequeño, era lo suficiente, y con eso era totalmente atractiva. Pero ese no era el punto, el punto era que se veía inocente, pero no lo era del todo, más bien para nada. Y su madre siempre encontraba la manera de verla como una pequeña niña.

Así que sí, Miyako no la culparía a su madre por esto. Pero con cansancio rodó los ojos.

-Pudiste haber dicho que no. La escuela solo te dio una sugerencia de lo que podías hacer. Una porquería de sugerencia por lo que creo, esto no me va a ayudar con mis _costumbres_. Porque, ¡No es una costumbre! El sexo es perfectamente una función saludable que todos deberían hacer. Yo no veo cual es el "problema" con disfrutar del sexo. – la rubia se cruzó de brazos.

Su madre la vio con un poco de vergüenza al otro lado de la sala de espera, la gente comenzó a toser un poco con incomodidad por las palabras que su hija había dicho. A Miyako no le importó, le dio igual. La atención en ella era extraña, ella solo seguía con lo suyo.

-Miyako Gotokuji. – la recepcionista llamó a la oji azul señalando que su nuevo terapista estaba listo para verla.

-Estaré esperando por ti aquí. – susurró Etsuko muy bajito, no quería atraer más la atención. Miyako sabía que su madre trataba de arreglarlo, pero no ayudaba en nada.

-Sí claro, bye. – murmuró ella antes de seguir a la recepcionista por un pasillo de color beige hasta llegar a la sale de terapia donde ella estaría en la siguiente hora.

-Aquí estamos. – la recepcionista sonrió y tocó la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Ella se fijó que Miyako camine hacia adentro de la habitación, y una vez que lo hizo, cerró la puerta y fue de nuevo a su puesto.

Miyako tomó un respiro profundo mientras observaba con atención la habitación con un sofá, una camilla y una silla con brazos largos. La habitación era acogedora y estaba pintada de un lindo color vainilla que hacía marcar los tonos negros de los muebles. Se veía bien, nada mal. Ella estaba parada en la puerta aún, se mantenía mirando todo con cuidado, cuando escuchó una voz masculina hablándole.

-Hola, tú debes ser Miyako. Es un placer conocerte. – dijo la voz haciendo que ella volteara y pusiera toda su atención en el hombre que se encontraba en la silla grande. Su rostro se veía relajado, sus ojos azules amigables y su cabello rubio se veía perfecto en él, algo despeinado, lo cual le daba un toque sexy. Se veía casual, especialmente con esa camisa desajustada en la parte del cuello, y con la corbata desajustada también.

La rubia dio un suspiro casi notorio. Este obviamente grandioso chico no se ve lo suficientemente viejo para ser un terapista, claro que ella se sentía una bebé a comparación de este hombre con unos músculos increíbles. Este chico obviamente era mayor que ella, no tan grande, pero lo suficientemente mayor. Miyako sabía que el chico no era tan viejo como para ser de la edad de su padre, pero, _papi_. Ella mordió su labio e inclinó un poco su cabeza.

"Uh, detente Miyako, en primer lugar es por esto por lo que estás en terapia." Se dijo a sí misma internamente.

Miyako supo que probablemente ese sería un terapista correcto, pero él no puede ayudarla. Todo sobre la cara del terapista era atractivo, mientras veía bajar su rostro, tenía más atractivo que antes. Especialmente sus brillantes y potentes ojos azules en los cuales ella sabía que no tendría problema en perderse. Y en lo demás, podría ser probable que se sienta duro y caliente, pero se sentiría genial al mismo tiempo si frotara sobre sus puntos más sensibles. Tomó un respiro profundo y jugó un poco con una de sus coletas antes de sentarse en el sofá, teniendo en frente de ella al rubio.

-Soy Boomer, Boomer Him es mi nombre completo. Pero puedes llamarme Boomer, si te sientes cómoda así. – continuó con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que fuera posible – Tengo 21 años y seré tu terapista.

-¿Puedo llamarte papi? – soltó de la nada Miyako, sin pensar. Ella tenía en mente esas palabras, pero no era su intención decirlas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella simplemente presionó los labios esperando la reacción de Boomer.

El oji azul comenzó a toser inmediatamente, obviamente no estaba preparado para ese tipo de respuesta. Después de unos segundos, sin respuesta a la pregunta él solo ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Uhm, de acuerdo. Bueno, estuve un poco confundido cuando vi que tu escuela te envió a terapia, pero cuando leí el resumen que ellos me enviaron... – Boomer guardó silencio un momento, las palabras eran incómodas dándole un aire dramático cambiando de una confortable y amigable sesión a una tensión sexual en segundos.

-¿Te gustó mi historia, cierto? – ella se acomodó en el sofá y procedió a ver a Boomer un poco encogido en su lugar. A Miyako le gusto eso, obviamente tenía la guardia alta en él, y podría jugar con esa ventaja, lo que exactamente quería.

-Fue definitivamente interesante, y única. – dijo él, su cara tenía una emoción, pero era imposible decir cuál era la que tenía, ¿Disgusto? ¿Admiración? ¿Estaba en shock? ¿Una combinación de las tres? Miyako no estaba segura, pero esperaba que fuera todas de las tres.

-Sí, no todos los días en la escuela el conserje se da cuenta que una chica de 16 años estaba follando en un baño y luego una maestra se da cuenta que estaba masturbándose. Siempre soy única. – la rubia sonrió, su voz sonaba con un toque de risa contrastándolo con las palabras sucias que acababan de salir de su boca.

-Creo que no debieron usar el término "adicta al sexo". – Boomer inclinó un poco su cabeza – ¿Dices las cosas sólo para espantar a las personas? ¿Eso no te asusta a ti? – preguntó y miró a Miyako con una sonrisa en su rostro – No eres muy brillante que digamos, follar en un baño de la escuela… es muy fácil que te atrapen, especialmente si eres muy ruidosa, y el resumen dice que lo eres.

-Eso es solo la mitad de la diversión, ¿no lo crees? – esta vez le preguntó ella y jugó un poco con una de sus coletas – Sabiendo que cualquiera puede escucharte, y no te importa. Todos los supervisores de la escuela escuchan como gimo y grito, y eso sólo lo hace más caliente. ¿Sabes qué fuerte se puso cuando la maestra me vio? Su jodida cara… ella estaba en shock. Y cuando estaba follando, cuando entro el conserje, el chico con el que lo hacía no paraba, más bien lo hacía más rápido, y eso aumentaba la adrenalina y el calor. – Miyako respiró un poco más rápido y fuerte, hablando sobre este tema.

Boomer hizo una mueca, él realmente no necesitaba imaginar a esta inocente pero a la vez bizarra adolescente de 16 años teniendo sexo en su mente.

-Uhm. – Boomer trató de recordar que es lo que el terapista profesional en él debería decir a esto – Y qué sobre, uh, ser vista, ¿te gusta eso? – preguntó cuidadosamente, esperando que Miyako se calmara un poco. Y quizás discutir sobre un psicólogo con la madre de ella, si es que Miyako lo ve mal y no profesional.

Pero la oji azul mantuvo su mente sucia de nuevo, claro que lo haría.

-Me gusta sentirme como una pervertida, y me gusta que todos sepan que soy una pervertida. Me agrada estar de rodillas, en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, frente a cualquiera. – puso una sonrisa ladina.

Boomer esta vez sí se sintió más incómodo que antes, él realmente no quería imaginarse a Miyako de rodillas, no podía pensar eso. Eso estaba mal, él no podía estar pensando esas cosas con Miyako.

-Todos saben que eres una pervertida ahora. – murmuró el rubio, palabras no profesionales salieron de su boca de alguna u otra manera. Su profesionalidad se había ido por la ventana cuando esta grandiosa, increíble (nótese el sarcasmo) adolescente de 16 años abrió su sucia boca.

Miyako sonrió ante las palabras de Boomer. Ahora tenía un argumento.

-Soy una pervertida. Una buena también, haré todo lo que me digas, _papi_.

Boomer respiró despacio y dejó escapar un poco de aire, porque joder. Esta chica iba a matarlo, o iba a hacer que él pierda su trabajo, lo que ocurriera primero.

-Ehm, ¿Por qué no hablamos de tus puntos sensibles? Obviamente tú tienes algunos. Así que, vamos a analizarlos por supuesto. – añadió el rubio, porque no, está preguntándole a una atractiva "adicta al sexo" sobre sus puntos sensibles, eso no es inapropiado.

-Como digas. – dijo sarcásticamente la de orbes azules y lo miró antes de que comenzara a hablar.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí. Sí, no me maten por esta loca y bizarra idea. De seguro algunos querrán golpearme, pero bueno. Me da orgullo escribir el primer fanfic en categoría M sobre los azules en español(?). Y también que este es mi primer fanfic M.<p>

No pretendo que sea una larga historia, será de capítulos por lo menos. Así que nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

Reviews?


	2. No te resistas

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! tengo 5 meses sin actualizar esto xD, lo siento, no encontraba tiempo para actualizarlo, ehm, pues no tengo mucho que decir más que: al leer esto, tengan la mente abierta, por favor xD.

Advertencias: Lemmon, Lime, Pedofilia, UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno, No romance (tal vez).

Miyako tiene 16 y Boomer 21 años.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong>**.¸● Sweet Addiction ●¸.•**

—Bueno, ya te había dicho que me gusta ser vista o solo follar en público donde está la posibilidad que la gente te escuche. También me gusta follar antes de salir, cuando puedo salir y la gente ve que he tenido sexo. Es embarazoso, pero es caliente también. Que sea vergonzoso es sexy para mí, así que sí, creo que eso es un punto sensible. — Miyako cortó lo que estaba diciendo cuando vio a Boomer más avergonzado, sonrió antes de continuar — Eso es. Uhm, también tengo cierta costumbre de ponerle un apodo a la persona con la que estoy en la cama, si eso le gusta sé que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. Eso creo, bueno. — añadió ella, su voz sonaba un poco grave pero seguía siendo una voz tierna y sus mejillas empezaron a tomar color, pero ignoró eso — Me gusta, uhm, cuando tocan mis pechos. Soy muy sensible en esa parte… y se siente bien. Cuando estoy excitada. — dijo lentamente, su tono de voz había cambiado a uno suave y lento, y tan solo estaba hablando de sus puntos sensibles — Hay más, pero como solo recuerdo esos, los otros serán para otro día.

Miyako exhaló y bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo desde… oh por Dios, le había dicho todos sus puntos sensibles a su sexy terapista. ¿Estará satisfecho con eso? Fue muy pervertido, ¿hasta para él? Ese era el monólogo de Miyako en su interior.

Hasta que Boomer rompió el silencio.

—Ahora veo por qué te llaman una adicta al sexo. — rió por lo bajo y trató de centrarse en lo que debía — Eres una muy sensible chica de 16 años. No entiendo por qué alguien tan pequeña es considerada una adicta al sexo.

—Actualmente no soy una adicta al sexo. Solo pienso mucho en sexo, y tengo mucho sexo. Pero desde que en mi escuela piensan que soy una pervertida, ellos escribieron "adicta al sexo" en mi reporte, así que _necesito ayuda_ con mi "problema sexual". — rodó los ojos y continuó — Después de la terapia ellos consideran que seré más modesta y reservada. Ellos no quieren que haga que los otros chicos de la clase y algunos otros más se _distraigan_ aparentemente. ¡Oh! Además ellos quieren que "me respete más a mí misma".

—¿Y te respetas a ti misma, Miyako? — dijo Boomer profesionalmente, aunque también tenía la curiosidad de saber.

—Por supuesto que sí, Boomer. Me respeto a mí misma lo suficiente para querer tener un gran pene dentro de mi cada vez que lo deseo. — curveó sus labios en una sonrisa.

Ahora Boomer estaba shockeado, y realmente no le importaba si Miyako lo escuchaba esta vez.

—Eres una… boca sucia, pervertida. — se controló, no pensaba perder su trabajo así como así.

—Lo siento, _papi_. — dijo en voz baja, amaba la reacción de Boomer — Soy solo una pervertida. Y si tú quieres puedo mostrarte que tan pervertida puedo ser…

—Miyako. — regañó a la rubia, pero también se regañaba internamente a sí mismo por no ser profesional — No, esto está muy mal. Primero, eres menor de edad. Y segundo, tú estás aquí por una adicción al sexo, teniendo más sexo solo hará que crezca la adicción.

—Boomer, que sea menor de edad no cambia el hecho de que yo quiera… — le dijo ella en un dulce y casi casual tono de voz. Como si estuvieran hablando sobre el clima y no algo ilegal como tener relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad.

—Miyako. — dijo Boomer en tono serio y obviamente reprimiéndola. Él no sabía en verdad como supuestamente iba a reprimirla, entonces se alivió cuando vio que Miyako se dirigió su vista a otro lugar.

— ¿Es aceite para masajes? — preguntó la de orbes azules viendo sobre el hombro de Boomer la botella que estaba en el estante sobre la silla flexible.

—Uhm, supongo que sí. — volteó para ver la botella — Creo que un tipo lo olvidó aquí, para ser honesto. Esta oficina era usada en un centro de masaje, así que ese es el por qué eso está aquí.

—Bueno, soy muy buena con mis manos. Así que deberíamos darle un buen uso al aceite. — Miyako colocó su vista en la botella y luego en Boomer.

El rubio solo rodo los ojos y miró a la chica como si fuera una pequeña niña.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? — dijo Boomer más para sí mismo que para Miyako. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, es un terapista no un creador de milagros. No puede hacer que mágicamente Miyako boca sucia Gotokuji sea inocente como se ve.

Se cortaron los pensamientos de él con un largo y sonoro ruido que indicaba que la sesión había terminado.

— ¿En serio ya paso una hora? Wow, el tiempo vuela.

—Cuando te diviertes o hablas sobre algo interesante, y nosotros estábamos haciendo ambas, ¿no? — dijo la rubia con una risita antes de levantarse del sofá — Entonces, te veré la próxima semana, Boomer.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que la próxima vez trata de concentrarte en el tema, ¿Correcto? — su voz sonaba profesional, se notaba que no estaba enojado, solo un poco incómodo sobre cómo responderle a Miyako — Pero ten una linda semana. Te veo el próximo lunes, a esta misma hora. — sonrió.

—Uhm, espera Boomer. — Miyako murmuró despacio — Creo que sería útil si tuviera tu número… Ya sabes, desde que el sexo se convirtió algo diario y parte de mi vida diaria también, si ocurre algo sexual entre esta semana, ¿Puedo enviarte un mensaje y podemos hablar sobre eso por teléfono? Así puedo estar enfocada durante nuestras sesiones y será más productivo. — ella sonó inocente, era razonable la explicación que le había dado.

Boomer creyó por el momento que Miyako tenía un buen punto. Mensajeándose y llamándose con Miyako estaría ayudándola toda la semana a que esté enfocada durante la sesión de terapia.

—Es un buen punto Miyako, sí. — el de orbes azules sonrió y tomó su teléfono.

Miyako estaba impresionada con que Boomer esté de acuerdo con eso, pero ahora ella tenía el número de Boomer. Definitivamente se divertiría con eso. Después de un intercambio de números, llegó la hora de irse.

—Gracias. Fue un placer conocerte, y sé que me vas a ayudar mucho. — la rubia estaba siendo prácticamente muy dulce.

Salió de la habitación y fue a la sala de espera, encontrándose con su madre.

—Hola Miyako, ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Etsuko levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento y saliendo del lugar con su hija.

—Muy bien, creo que va a ser muy productivo. – murmuró inocentemente y sonrió a su mamá antes de entrar al auto, sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

* * *

><p>Boomer estaba jodido. Desde que Miyako entro por la puerta de su oficina estaba jodido. Miyako era sexy, linda, candente, grandiosa, tierna y todo lo que él podría querer en una sumisa, pero ella tan sólo tiene 16 y él 21, y le atrae una chica de 16 años. No sólo porque tiene dieciséis, pero ella es una cliente. Eso no sería nada profesional, él podría perder su trabajo, y quizás tendría que ir a la cárcel si es que llega a pasar algo con Miyako y los atrapan. Boomer sabía que pensar de esa manera sexualmente sobre Miyako estaba mal, de diferentes maneras. Y en su defensa, él estaba totalmente enojado consigo mismo. Pero si no la detiene, seguirá siendo así, ¿no?<p>

Desde que Boomer llegó a su departamento del trabajo, cayó de frente en su cama con su teléfono en mano y en la pantalla de este tenía las noticias del reporte del día. Él no sabía qué hacer exactamente con la rubia, creía que tal vez iban a pasar algunos cuantos días para tener que hablarle, pero no, tan solo una hora después de la terapia fue suficiente para que Boomer reciba el primer mensaje que venía de la rubia.

_"Holaaaaa. Qué nombre se supone que debo ponerte en mis contactos."_

**"Podría ser algo como Boomer o, no sé…"**

_"Listo…"_

**"¿Así, y cuál es?"**

_"Papi."_

Boomer se resistió a la urgencia de tirar su teléfono. Miyako sabía exactamente qué hacer con las personas, él no era la excepción. Ella necesitaba ver a la gente afectada por su seducción. Por un lado, el rubio no iba a darle a la chica la satisfacción, pero por el otro él decidía que hacer. Cuánto tiempo más podría Boomer resistir a sus propias necesidades sexuales si Miyako seguía actuando de la manera en la que estaba en la primera sesión cuando se conocieron. No es que él no tenga las chicas que quiera, porque vamos, tiene todo lo que una mujer quiere en un hombre, pero su trabajo lo tiene ocupado casi todo el tiempo, y ya casi no puede darse el lujo de pasar un noche "divertida", y no era tan mayor aún, tan solo tenía 21 años, ya yendo para los 22.

Cuando no respondió, le llegó otro mensaje.

_"Te envié un lindo emoticón de un beso. Porque quiero darte un beso. Preferiblemente en tu pene, pero en tus labios sería genial también ¿qué tal si hago ambos? Qué tal si te beso primero en los labios, y luego te beso más abajo."_

**"Tienes los labios perfectos para besar. ¿Si dejo que tengas mi pene solo lo vas a besar? Deberías ir bajando, en mi opinión."**

Boomer se iba a ir al infierno, directo al infierno. Estaba hablando sobre sexo oralcon una chica de 16 años que también es su cliente. Y se estaba comenzando a sentir caliente, empezaba a imaginar su sitio en el infierno o alguna otra señal que le recuerde que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Lo que sea, un remolino estaba en su cabeza ahora mismo, lo suficientemente abrumador como para que el ignorara su lado sensible.

_"Estoy sorprendida con que dijeras que mi boca fuera bajando. Antes dijiste que tenía una boca sucia, así que tú obviamente sólo me estás probando, como sea, no apreciaría que te burles de mi experiencia."_

**"Una boca sucia no hace nada bueno si no haces algo con ella."**

_"Bueno, si lo sientes de esa forma me dejarás chupártela el siguiente lunes. Ahí veremos quién tiene la razón. xo"_

Boomer tragó densamente. Escribiendo estos sucios mensajes solo significaba una cosa, ahora no podría ver a esa persona a la cara. Pero aquí, fuera del mundo de los mensajes, él tenía un problema real con esta situación.

**"Eso no sería profesional."**

_"¿Miedo de que pierda tu argumento? Está bien, voy a hacer algo mejor por ti. Si puedo chupártela como una experta, podrás venirte en mi cara."_

**"Yo no pienso hacer eso."**

_"¿Te estás tocando ahora mismo?"_

La pregunta de Miyako hizo que el rubio se congelara, porque es muy simple, hizo que Boomer se retorciera, al mismo tiempo. Pero a él no le gustó eso, no hay vuelta atrás. Boomer sabía que eso ocurría con él, era un punto a favor. El oji azul podría ser el que tenía el control y ser el que haga a Miyako pagar por su prueba. Por lo tanto, la respuesta es sí. Him se sentó en su cama tumbado con el teléfono en su mano derecha, y en la mano izquierda tenía su miembro dándole lentos y relajados masajes. Como antes, cuando el rubio no contesto, la adolescente mensajeó de nuevo.

_"Lo sabía. Es gracioso como tratas de apartar el hecho de que me deseas, Boomer. Ambos sabemos que me deseas desde el momento en el que entré a tu oficina. No te preocupes por nada, yo también te deseo. Quiero que me folles, sé que puedes hacerme gritar. Te ves como si de verdad quisieras hacerlo, realmente me gustaría saber que tan grande la tienes."_

**"Me tengo que ir."**

_"Cuando te corras, pretende que lo haces en mi cara en vez de tu mano. Porque la próxima vez, así será. xo"_

Boomer dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de deseo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Y no podía tener mejor imagen que esa. Una imagen de la tierna cara Miyako llena de semen, sus mejillas y sus lindas pestañas cubiertas, corriéndose en su barbilla y en sus obscenos labios rosas. Boomer comenzó a mover más rápido su mano, y solo le tomó algunas sacudidas más a su duro miembro antes de que comenzara a correrse en toda su mano pensando en la linda rubia de 16 años.

Después de acabar y limpiar su cama, pudo respirar con tranquilidad y comenzar a descansar. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Miyako, y como la chica lo metía en muchos problemas, para empeorarlo todo, a Boomer no le importaba.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó eventualmente rápida, demasiado para el gusto de Boomer. Cada día era lo mismo, se levantaba, iba a trabajar, y en algún momento del día recibía un mensaje de Miyako. Cada uno de los mensajes eran diferentes, eran igualmente detallados y sucios. La rubia escogía que enviarle en diferentes temas y puntos de que hablar al día, pero bueno, eso no le gustaba a Boomer porque no estaba preparado para tantos. Hoy, él estaba esperando por el próximo cliente en venir, hasta que recibió un mensaje de la oji azul.<p>

_"Boom, acabo de correrme yo misma mientras me follaba con un consolador. El consolador era grande, pero estoy segura que la tuya es mucho más grande. Desearía que fuera tu pene el cual estuviera dentro de mí."_

La mitad del tiempo Boomer no sabía que responder, así que no lo hacía, cuando respondía la mayoría de las respuestas eran cortas diciéndole a Miyako que se detuviera. Pero hoy él se sentía particularmente caliente, entonces respondió.

**"¿Piensas que puedes tenerme? En este momento estás haciendo de las tuyas. Debes estar tranquila por unos días para que después pueda castigar ese pequeño y lindo trasero tuyo."**

Miyako siempre era la que ponía a prueba y era la "seductora" en el escenario. Ella era del tipo de personas que hacían que tientes a tocarla, era tan obscena en una forma que Boomer nunca había visto antes, especialmente no en una jodida chica de 16 años. Pero la menor era pervertida, sucia y atractiva al mismo tiempo, él lo sabía. Él lo sabía y era porque él trabajaba y controlaba la situación de la chica. Miyako siempre sabía que decir y nunca la había visto tan perdida en sus palabras, como ahora. Estaba claro que el oji azul finalmente había shockeado a Miyako, porque las respuestas de ella siempre eran inmediatas, pero para esta se tomó algunos minutos. No como las otras.

_"Por favor, papi."_

Fue una simple respuesta, no común en Miyako. Pero fue suficiente. Boomer al fin había podido tener el control de la situación, ya era hora que ella recordara quien es el dominante, él planeaba hacer que la rubia ruegue antes de que él estuviera listo para follar con ella.

**"Quiero escucharte rogar por ello. Esto no es suficiente, especialmente con lo pervertida que eres. Demuéstrame que mereces que te folle."**

La siguiente respuesta fue inmediata, una llamada entrante de Miyako. Boomer suspiró y presionó responder con un mensaje.

**"Tengo un cliente en 2 minutos, pervertida. Puedes esperar a que te vea mañana."**

_"Ok, está bien, Boomer."_

Con eso, el rubio sonrió y puso su teléfono lejos sin tener que responder algo más. Boomer sabía que Miyako en este momento debía estar tocándose, pero él estaba contento. Finalmente había conseguido que la rubia fuera sumisa, y ahora él tenía el control en la situación, solo como él debía. Mañana se iba a divertir.

* * *

><p>Chan chan chan chan, bueno no pienso hablar más de esto. Creo que esto máximo llega a 5 capítulos.<p>

Reviews?


	3. Deja de subestimarme

**Notas de la Autora: **Vengo volando, sí un update rapidísimo porque en serio, me tengo que ir ya xD. Sí, he estado ausento por mucho tiempo, y lo siento, ya en la actualización de "Teen Diva" (que será mañana o el viernes, espero) les explicaré todo, y también el motivo por el cual me cambié de username. Nos vemos abajo.

Advertencias: Lemmon, Lime, Pedofilia, UA (universo alternativo), Ooc, Lenguaje obsceno, No romance.

Miyako tiene 16 y Boomer 21 años.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>•.¸● Sweet Addiction ●¸.•<strong>

Aunque Miyako haya estado frustrada al comienzo, ella estaba muy feliz sobre cómo iba la situación con Boomer, que había empezado a mejorar. Desde que ella era sumisa y Boomer obviamente era dominante. Y así es cómo era su rutina de trabajo: Miyako lo tocaba para obtener una reacción de esto, la reacción siempre era similar, alguno iba con más rudeza, hasta que uno de ellos reclamaban quién dominaba la situación en ese momento. La menor amaba cuando Boomer la ponía bajo él, y su favorita era cuando era callada con la virilidad del rubio.

Y aunque Miyako fuera segura de lo que hacía, mientras alguien le mostraba más sobre la dominancia sobre ella, la rubia podía caer inmediatamente en la línea de sumisión. Así que cuando Boomer respondía sus mensajes con un "detente" la actitud de ella iba disminuyendo un poco, y ella sabía que era más simple. Mientras ella era dominada podría seguir todas las órdenes y/o rogar por lo que quería, y ese era su plan hoy.

Miyako odiaba los jeans holgados, no formaban su cuerpo, ni hacían resaltar nada. Y ella sabía que necesitaría seducir un poco a Boomer, así que se puso unos jeans ajustados color azul oscuro, muy oscuro que hacía mostrar sus atributos, su trasero se veía más firme de lo que era y sus curvas resaltaban mucho; junto con una escotada blusa gris y unas converse del mismo color. Su cabello iba igualmente atado en dos coletas y largo hasta la cintura con ondas en las puntas. Estaba lista.

Mientras caminaba dentro del centro de terapia, ella logró ver a Boomer hablando con una de las recepcionistas tomándose un minuto para apreciar que tan sexy se veía su terapista hoy mientras tomaba asiendo dentro de la oficina del rubio, mientras vio el saco de este en su asiento.

Boomer tenía puestos unos jeans de mezclilla una camiseta blanca con cuello en "v" y nada más cubriéndolo arriba que solo eso, lo cual agradecía ya que ahora podía ver los músculos del cuerpo del rubio, especialmente los de sus brazos. Escuchó que el rubio le dio un cordial saludo, pero ella lo ignoró y se concentró en lo que veía ahora.

—Tienes realmente unos lindos brazos, ¿Son tan fuertes como se ven? — preguntó relamiéndose el labio inferior. —¿Me sostendrás fuertemente mientras me follas? Voy a sostenerme de tus brazos mientras lo haces…

Boomer sabía que tenía que estar preparado para esto, considerando todos los mensajes de Miyako en la semana. Se mantuvo en su lugar, primero estaba un poco shockeado por lo que había escuchado salir de la boca de la rubia. Una vez recuperado, volvió a lo suyo.

— ¿Quién dijo que iba a follarte?

—_Papi_. — Miyako se levantó del sofá —Ahora te estás mintiendo a ti mismo. — ella rió y jugó un poco con su cabello antes de caminar hacia Boomer y cerrar la laptop en la que estaba trabajando, moviéndola para que no estorbara. Se sentó encima del regazo de Boomer colocando bien sus piernas a los lados de la silla cómodamente, dejando sus atributos al frente del chico, y su trasero estaba presionándose directamente en el bulto del rubio. —Puedes tocarme Boomer, me ofendería si no lo hicieras, ahora. — sonrió inocentemente y puso sus manos en el pecho del oji azul.

Boomer se quedó pensando en si realmente iba a poner sus manos en el cuerpo de Miyako, y grabar en su piel cada parte de ella.

—Tienes muy lindos atributos. — el rubio exhaló —No me había dado cuenta la otra vez que traías puesto un abrigo, no deberías cubrir tu cuerpo con cosas holgadas. Es una pena, nunca debiste mantener esas maravillas ocultas. – le dijo Boomer seriamente, casi se veía molesto y ofendido.

Por primera vez Miyako tenía ganas de golpear a Boomer.

—Mi trasero está presionándose sobre tu pene ¿Y tú estás hablando sobre mis atributos? — dijo una desesperada Miyako mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas en círculos lentamente haciendo que el mayor suspirara, siguió explorando el pecho de él.

—Eso se ve genial, déjame ayudarte. — apartó un poco a la rubia y se quitó la camiseta blanca que traía puesta, dejando a la vista su impresionante abdomen. Dejó a la chica algo shockeada así que acercó sus labios al cuello de Miyako, pero él no pensó en las consecuencias, solo pensaba que tan deliciosa y blanquecina se veía la piel de la rubia. —Sabe mejor de lo que se ve. — sonrió y luego se acercó nuevamente al cuello de la chica para dejarle un chupetón en este. La respiración de la rubia se aceleraba.

—Boomer, por favor. — dijo con dificultad, todos los aspectos de autoridad que podía tener ella se habían ido completamente —Puedes probarme si quieres, de verdad me gusta esto. — Miyako tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, y así Boomer pudo marcar su piel más fácil, sus caderas se mantenían sobre el regazo de él, y eso aumentaba la fricción.

Boomer hundió más su boca en el cuello de su sumisa, mientras sus manos acariciaban las curvas y puntos sensibles de Miyako.

—El otro día. Creo que tú me prometiste algo. — susurró y alejó un poco a la rubia, de paso viendo las marcas hechas.

— ¿Qué te prometí? — preguntó sonando y viéndose un poco desorientada porque ella estaba enfocada en mover sus caderas sobre el miembro de Boomer, y disfrutando como era marcada por él.

—Hmmm, bueno, tú dijiste algo sobre tu "zona" de experiencia con la boca. Quiero ver si tú puedes hacer "eso" con tu boca, literalmente. — le dio otro beso al cuello de la chica y luego lo lambió.

—Demonios, quiero chupártela, demasiado. — Miyako suspiró, el delirio casi se podía ver en sus ojos que estaban entreabiertos, solo quería hacer una cosa en ese momento. — ¿Puedo? Por favor. — añadió rápidamente.

Boomer dudó por un momento, pero siguió con el interrogatorio a Miyako.

—Hmp, depende. ¿Vas a ser buena para mí? — él sabía que la respuesta iba por dos caminos, volver a tocarla nuevamente, o que ella empiece a rogar por ello.

—Sí. Seré muy buena para ti. Voy a mostrarte cuán buena puedo ser usando mi boca, haré que te sientas muy bien. Quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo. Por favor. — ella escogió rogar. Miyako puso ojos suplicantes, mientras que Boomer la veía expectante.

Boomer debería decir que no, honestamente él debería hacerlo. Pero la adolescente lo miró de una manera tan esperanzada y rogándole. Él no podía decirle que no a su tierno rostro.

—Claro nena, ¿Por qué no te pones de rodillas y te acomodas? Estoy muy duro.

—Gracias. — suspiró aliviada y se arrodilló frente al rubio. Una vez que estuvo abajo, no perdió el tiempo y bajó de un solo tirón los pantalones y los boxers de Boomer, la boca de Miyako se abrió demasiado al ver el tamaño del amigo del rubio —Tu pene es realmente… lindo.

La rubia mordió levemente su labio, Boomer estaba confundido un poco con eso, fue tan extraño porque Miyako se veía y sonaba tan jodidamente inocente cuando decía esas cosas. Pero él ya no dejaría que Miyako controlara más la situación.

—Creo que sólo dijiste eso para que dejara que me la chupes, probablemente eso se lo dices a todos los chicos. Harías lo que sea por tener un pene en tu boca, ¿No es así, pervertida?

La menor se sonrojó un poco con lo dicho por el rubio, realmente no quería responder esa pregunta, pero lo haría.

—No, el tuyo es el mejor de todos, en serio. Creo que también debe saber mejor, vamos a comprobar eso. — Miyako sonrió y miró hacia Boomer mientras lentamente lamía el pre-semen del chico. Se alejó un poco para lamer sus labios y sonreír maliciosamente. —_Yummy_.

—Cállate y pon tu boca en mi pene de nuevo, voy a follarte la boca. — Boomer apretó un poco sus dientes, mientras la chica estaba tocándolo. Él tenía que hacerle recordar a Miyako quién tenía el control aquí.

Miyako sólo sonrió y obedientemente volvió a acercarse a la virilidad del rubio, sus rosados labios estaban alrededor del pene de Boomer, alzó la mirada y vió a su terapista quien estaba expectante, la inocencia que ella tenía ahora era la misma con la que le preguntó si podía chupársela. Boomer dio un suspiró cargado y tomó una de las coletas de Miyako para acercarla aún más, mientras la menor obedecía. Usó el cabello de su sumisa para guiarla, mientras su respiración se volvía más pesada.

Se escuchó un primer gemido, que venía de la boca de Miyako. Boomer comenzó a sentirse tan bien con la boca de la chica, y la rubia amaba lo duro que era con ella, comenzó a sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba por la nariz. No sabía lo determinado que iba a ser Boomer con ella.

—Así que con un esto te mantienes quieta, pervertida. Quizás eso es lo que debería hacer de ahora en adelante, ¿no? ¿Si tienes un pene en tu boca vas a mantenerte callada? — la voz del rubio sonaba ronca, mientras gruñía un poco.

De la boca de Miyako sólo salían pequeños gemidos. Trató de hablar, pero como el mayor mantenía la cabeza de ella en su lugar, su boca estaba llena. Entonces la oji azul solo podía seguir lamiendo el pene de este lo mejor que podría hacer, mientras Boomer guiaba su boca a donde ella quería.

— ¿Te gusta cuando tu boca está llena de mí? Joder, ¿Vas a ahogarte con mi pene, nena? – preguntó viéndola.

Miyako se veía jodidamente lujuriosa, sus ojos enormes mantenían un inocente contacto con los ojos de Boomer mientras sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y la sucia boca de la rubia estaba sobre el pene del oji azul. Él quería romperla, mientras veía que Miyako subía y bajaba, impulsó sus caderas para que fuera más profundo que antes, así sabía que su pene estaba llegando a la garganta de la rubia. Ella desesperadamente intentó abrir su boca para poder hacer que entre aún más, pero simplemente no podía por lo grande que era. Solamente le tomó un minuto a Boomer ser más agresivo para llegar a la garganta de Miyako, entonces ella comenzó a ahogarse. Por suerte, Boomer tenía sus manos en la cabeza de su sumisa, así que pudo sacarla rápido. Mientras ella salió de ahí, comenzó a toser y sus ojos se humedecieron. Él vio a la menor tosiendo fuertemente y con los ojos llorosos.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿No puedes con esto? Creo que no eres tan buena con tu boca después de todo. — dijo Boomer, mientras Miyako estaba enojada, muy enojada consigo misma.

—Estás equivocado. Yo sé cómo tomar un jodido pene. — susurró mientras su voz seguía algo distorsionada, tosió un poco y se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos para acercar nuevamente sus labios al pene del rubio.

Esta vez Miyako no iba a esperar a que Boomer la guie, mientras su boca estaba en él de nuevo, empezó a hacer más profundo su trabajo. Trató de hacerlo más fuerte, teniendo cuidado de no ahogarse. En ningún momento ella dejó de hacerlo, solo respiraba por la nariz mientras mantenía a su boca ocupada trabajando rápidamente.

Boomer decidió no tomar el cabello de la rubia en este caso, para que Miyako pudiera tomar un respiro cuando quiera. Instantáneamente recordó cuando ella habló sobre sus puntos sensibles, y con ellos estaban sus pechos, así que decidió usar eso como ventaja. Las manos de Boomer comenzaron a bajar hacia la blusa de la de orbes azules, llegando así a los pechos de ella. Él sonrió maliciosamente porque con apenas un toque en esa zona hizo que Miyako gimiera. La reacción de sensibilidad que ella tenía por unos simples toques hacía que Boomer se ponga duro. Así que, vio la cara de la rubia mientras apretaba un poco uno de los pechos de la chica. Ver la reacción de la menor solo hizo que él esté más cerca de correrse.

—Mierda, ya voy a acabar. — advirtió apretando fuertemente el pecho de la chica. Cerró sus ojos rápidamente.

Miyako salió rápidamente y reemplazó su boca por las manos de Boomer, mientras ella misma tocaba sus pechos.

—Córrete en mi cara. — pidió respirando agitadamente, su voz estaba llena de deseo.

Boomer comenzó a gruñir varias obscenidades y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo para lograr correrse en la cara de la rubia. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, mientras agitaba su mano más rápido, de pronto abrió sus ojos enfocando su vista en Miyako. Se veía adorable y sucia a la vez, porque ella tenía una cara de bebé, pero el cuerpo más candente que pudo haber visto, para él. Boomer se corrió sobre las pestañas de Miyako, siguiendo por sus mejillas las cuales estaban sonrojadas, sus labios estaban cubiertos completamente, y terminaba con un poco en la barbilla. Era para una fotografía, a la oji azul le encantó. Sonrió, y joder comenzó a lamer sus labios lentamente.

El mayor suspiró fuertemente después de su intenso orgasmo, se recuperó y puedo observar que Miyako limpiaba su rostro, muy lento. Se tomó el tiempo para quitarse las partes de semen con su dedo y chuparlo como hizo con el pene de Boomer. Ella miró al rubio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Cuando terminó con sus dedos, se levantó y amablemente dijo:

—Gracias por dejarme probarte, _papi_. — una vez acomodado su cabello y ayudó a Boomer a subir sus pantalones.

—Adicta al sexo. — murmuró el oji azul suspirando y llevando su mano a su cabello para agitarlo, quedando más sexy de lo que ya era según Miyako.

Ella sonrió. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle a Boomer, y hacer con él también. Pero por ahora ya no podía, el tiempo de la sesión había acabado. Pero bueno, no siempre se podía hacer todo lo que quería.

—Bueno, espero que la siguiente semana mi voz vuelva a ser normal. Tengo un presentimiento de que la necesitaré. Ten una buena semana, Boomer. — se despidió de su terapista saliendo de la habitación sin esperar a que él le respondiera.

Mientras que la puerta se cerraba, Boomer no pudo decir nada porque actualmente estaba en shock preguntándose: ¿Esto realmente acababa de suceder?

* * *

><p>Boomer se sentía culpable, y era entendible. Él se sentía tan culpable con Miyako. Había sido seducido por una adicta al sexo. Y no la ayudaba como se supone que debía hacerlo desde un principio, menos con cada mensaje que le mandaba la rubia cada día. Él no respondía a nada significativo que le enviara. Todo lo que decía era "detente" o "no, para" o algo que dijera que lo que ella estaba haciendo era inapropiado, aunque algunas eras más difíciles de resistir que otras. Como cuando estaba caliente, Boomer tenía que forzarse a sí mismo a ignorar cada mensaje que decía "hola papi". Pero no podía resistir a todo lo que ella le enviaba, especialmente si se trataba de su cuerpo.<p>

_"Estoy pensando en perforarme el labio, ¿tú que piensas, Boomer?"_ fue lo que la adolescente le envió junto con una foto de su cara, más específicamente mostrando sus rosados y carnosos labios.

**"No, serías una niña muy mala si hicieras eso."**

_"…¿Me castigarías si te digo que esa es una foto vieja y ya me lo perforé?"_

Boomer solo se quedó mirando su teléfono, no estaba seguro de que responder a eso. Por suerte no necesitó hacerlo.

_"Ja, solo te estoy jodiendo. Mi labio sigue sin perforación alguna, ¿ves?"_ Miyako envió este mensaje con una foto borrosa de ella igualmente mostrando su rostro y parte de su cuello, donde se veía un poco una de las marcas que él le hizo la última vez. Se notaba que estaba recostada en su cama, sus ojos estaban mirando hacia la pantalla, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus labios también, se veían un poco más rojos de lo normal, pero como ella dijo, sin perforar.

**"La foto se ve un poco borrosa."**

_"Es difícil sostener el teléfono arriba mientras tienes dos dedos dentro de ti."_

Boomer bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono, hasta que vió una llamada entrante de nadie más que Miyako. No se sorprendió, dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de contestar. No necesitó decir hola, no tenía que hacerlo, Miyako ya había comenzado a hablar.

—_Te necesito demasiado. Te dejaré hacerme lo que quieras… puedes tomarme y follarme sobre tu escritorio, puedes hacérmelo en tu cama, o puedes tomarme y follarme contra un muro. No me importa, solo te necesito dentro de mí, mucho… por favor, papi._ — la respiración de la rubia aumentaba radicalmente, era obvio que Miyako no podía escribir mensajes en ese estado.

El oji azul cerró sus ojos y trató de imaginarse a su linda rubia con dos dedos dentro de ella mientras respondía:

—Eres una pervertida muy necesitada, de seguro ahora estas practicando para cuando tengas mi pene dentro. Quiero que te folles a ti misma, muy fuerte con tus dedos, solo como tú podrías hacerlo. A ver si estás lista para ser follada. — pero eso sólo hizo que Miyako protestara.

—_He estado follándome a mí misma todos los días Boomer, especialmente después de nuestra sesión, pero nada hace efecto porque no eres tú. Te necesito demasiado._ — dijo en súplica.

Él se puso muy duro después de escuchar eso salir de la boca de Miyako. Entonces comenzó a desabrochar sus jeans.

—Has sido muy mala, nena. Eres una sucia niña, follándote a ti misma y gimiendo como una pervertida. Pero tú me pones muy duro, sobre todo cuando me hablas sobre cómo te tocas. – Boomer suspiró y comenzó a masajear su pene.

— _¿En serio?_ — Miyako carraspeó y comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella como si fueran una tijera, como si se estuviera preparando para ser penetrada —_¿Te gustan mis... pechos? ¿Estás pensando sobre eso ahora?_ – preguntó con la respiración agitada.

El rubio gruñó en el teléfono con eso, más fuerte de lo usual, así que ella pudo escucharlo.

—Sí nena, son muy suaves y listos para ser tocados, como tú. Siempre eres tan candente, me gusta eso. — gruñó nuevamente, comenzó a mover su mano más rápido, acelerando también su respiración.

—_Por favor Boomer, joder._ — aceleró el movimiento de los dedos dentro de ella.

—¿Qué pasó con "papi"? — Boomer rió maliciosamente, estaba haciendo que Miyako ruegue por él. —Desearía tener tu trasero aquí mismo para reemplazar tu mano por mi pene, princesa.

El mayor escuchó silencio en el otro lado de la línea por algunos segundos, iba a preguntar si todo estaba bien, hasta que escuchó un largo respiro de Miyako, y supo que ella estaba a punto de responder.

—_Amo cuando me dices princesa, papi._ — dijo en voz baja, cuando pensó que ya había iniciado la calma, escuchó su voz algo distorsionada.

Eso era lo que Boomer necesitaba, pasaron solo unos segundos antes de que se viniera en su mano murmurando el nombre de Miyako, con un gruñido después. Una vez que se reincorporó el mismo, el silencio en el teléfono era mutuo, de no ser por las respiraciones de ambos. El rubio habló.

—Te escuchas muy caliente cuando te corres Miyako, no puedo esperar para escucharte mañana en persona. Adiós nena, te veo pronto. — quería que esa fuera su última palabra, así que presionó el botón para finalizar la llamada.

Después de limpiarse, la culpabilidad o lo que sea que le estuviera pasando, volvió. Tendría que ver Miyako otra vez, y él mismo había dicho que lo haría. Esto no podía durar más tiempo. Boomer se decidió, él **no** lo haría.

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, creían que ya era la hora de la hora? xD Ojalá (espero) no tardar mucho para actualizar el siguiente capítulo.<p>

He vuelto. Y esta vez como **dopekarls**, y me quedaré por mucho tiempo.

Reviews?


End file.
